


My Boyfriend's Pretty Hot But He's Not As Hot As Me

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The advantages and disadvantages of being Nico Hülkenberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Pretty Hot But He's Not As Hot As Me

Nico's a handsome man. He knows it and, to some extent, everyone knows it. His looks wasn't something he asked for. True, that he liked to look good but it wasn't something that he tried hard to keep up. It has its advantages that can be useful sometimes, a smile here, a wink there and Nico doesn't have to lift a finger. But he never thought of being handsome having its disadvantages. 

The first time Nico encountered problems with his looks was when he was still new to Formula 1 and he didn't mean to eavesdrop but he heard the name 'Nico' and couldn't help but stop and listen. He couldn't remember which two driver it was but all he remembers was how they were comparing him and Rosberg and not exactly for their driving skills. 

A few years down the line and Nico's learned to grow a little tougher, stand a little taller and not really bother with what people say. It was fine until one by one people decided that, what the heck, _'wouldn't it be fun to try and flirt with Hülkenberg?'_ Nico doesn't know what to make of it when people started buying him drinks left and right and chatting him up whenever they all have nights out. The free drinks were okay, the flirting he could deal with but he had to draw the line with the touching and people feeling him up. It was a skill he was starting get good at and he doesn't know if he should he glad about it or not.

Dealing with his teammates were another thing. He's dealt with it since he was in the junior series where they don't really have the luxury of having their own motorhome and therefore had to share with others. How his then teammate had amazing timing and always walking in whenever he was half naked out of his race suit. When he got into Formula 1 he honestly thought it would be the end of his teammates trying to flirt with him. He didn't have any problems with Paul when it comes to the flirting but at the same time the way the Scott's eyes would rake over his body from the other side of the garage is a completely different story. 

Esteban was a nice guy, Nico could almost call him sweet to a certain point. With his bushy brows and wide brown eyes and innocent smile, Esteban was charming and he knows how to use his charms. He would always come up to Nico asking him if he wants to go to gym together, eat out, even share a car going to the track. And since Nico's a nice guy, he said yes every time the Mexican asked him for anything. But Nico was no fool and for an F1 driver to be clumsy was unheard off, Esteban could only pretend to trip over his own feet too many times for Nico to catch him and hold him up. 

When Nico moved back to Force India and found out who his teammate would be, it was almost a sigh of relief. Sergio was a no bullshit guy, they've know each other for far too long that Nico knows he won't try anything funny with him. Sergio's seen firsthand how people have tried and failed to get into Nico's pants and how he would just snort and take another sip of his drink as he watches his friend in agony. 

Nico doesn't know when it happened but he knows how things changed between the two of them. They've been friends since before and now that they were teammates, it gave them an excuse to spend time together, be it for work reasons or just to hang out. It was on one particular night that things happened too fast and Nico doesn't know how he still had a job after that night. It was at some event for their vodka sponsor and him and Sergio were dressed in their suits. "Nice suit. Too bad for the face though." Sergio said to him as they got into the car that was waiting for them to take them to the event. "I could say the same to you." Nico shoots back as they share a laugh. As the night went on, they had to do their equal parts of socializing to people they don't know and promoting the brand.

Nico was making his way to the bar when he caught sight of the Mexican and gave him a nod in acknowledgement. He waves the bartender over for a glass of water when another man in a suit appeared. "Water at a vodka launch. I'm sure you could spare a few sips of the good stuff." The man says as he stands close to Nico. "Maybe some other time." Nico says politely as he takes a sip of his water. The man steps closer, almost leaning towards Nico. "Why don't you come with me tonight. We can have some vodka and fun together." The man says as he touches Nico's arm. "Sorry, not interested." Nico says as he downs his water and tries to get away from the man but he grabs Nico by his elbow. "Now don't be a little spoilsport. You really need a few drinks to let loose and maybe I can help you getting other things loose." The man says as he all but presses his lips to Nico's ear. Nico wants the man off of him but he couldn't make a scene. "Excuse me but do we have a problem here?" Sergio says out of nowhere and Nico feels the hand gripping his elbow drop. "No problem here." The man says. "I've been sent to find my teammate. Nico?" The Mexican says as he looks the Nico. "Of course." He says as he follows Sergio away from the bar and away from the man.

"I saw what he did. Are you okay?" Sergio asks, his voice low so that only Nico could hear him. "Yeah. No. I need fresh air." The German says honestly and Sergio nods as he leads them to the garden. Once outside, Nico takes a deep breath of fresh air and looms down at his hand, noticing how they've been shaking. Nico suddenly feels a hand touch his shoulder and turns to see Sergio looking at him with concern on his face. "Hey." The Mexican says. "Hey. Thanks for saving me just then." Nico says, his voice a little unsteady as he tries to smile at the Mexican. "No problem. What he did wasn't right." Sergio says with a bit of anger in his voice. Nico lets out a little laugh as he walks over to lean against a pillar, hiding him away from view of anyone still at the party. "You'd think I'm used to it by now, huh." Nico says with a bitter laugh. "You shouldn't be used to that. That was harassment." Sergio says as he steps in front of Nico. "I should just wear a paper bag over my face then." Nico tries to joke but he couldn't look Sergio in the eye.

"It would be a shame to hide something as beautiful as your face." Sergio says, his voice taking on a different tone that Nico's never heard before and it makes him look up. "I wish I looked as good as you." Sergio adds, his cheeks turning red and avoiding Nico's eye. "I think you're handsome. I think you're cute." Nico says to Sergio. Sergio looks up at him with wide eyes. "You're just pulling my leg." Sergio says as he looks at Nico with quizzical eyes. "No. I mean it. I love your eyes. And your smile, it just makes me feel all warm inside when I see your smile." Nico says, stepping closer to the Mexican. "Are you going to kiss me? I thought it was the prince who kisses the damsel." Sergio tries to joke as he feels Nico's warmth radiating from his body and how he wants to curl up into that warmth. Nico lets out a laugh as he plays with the Mexican's fingers. "Well you're no prince and I'm no damsel but you did save me so I guess you should get a reward." That was the last thing Nico said before Sergio feels warm, chapped lips pressed against his. 

After that night, things changed for the two of them. Even though Nico still found himself getting extra attention from people, Sergio knows that it was to him that Nico would go home to and he enjoyed every attention he got from the tall German whenever they were alone together. It was during a party that Lewis threw that everyone found out about them. Nico and Sergio were chatting with each other when Max casually strolls up to Nico. "Hey, can I get you drunk, I mean a drink?" Max asks, his smile and eyes betraying his little slip up. Nico was about to say something when he feels Sergio get between him and and younger man. "Why don't you go and get someone else drunk? Someone preferably not taken. How about that?" Sergio says to Max who holds up his hand and scampers back to where he came from. "That was hot." Nico says as Sergio returns to his seat. "Yeah? You can show your appreciation later." And Nico does just that later that night in their room.


End file.
